ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Frank West
How Frank joined the Tourney An overzealous photojournalist looking for the scoop of a lifetime, Frank West went to Willamette, Colorado to report on rumored riots at the Parkview Mall. The rioters were revealed to be zombies, forcing Frank to take refuge in the mall. Deciding to help during this outbreak, Frank rescued survivors, battled psychopaths, and attempted to discover the reason this was happening. He learned that a man named Carlito Keyes had done it, angry about a mysterious zombie outbreak in his home country that the United States government ignored and covered up from the rest of the world. With Carlito's sister Isabela as his ally, Frank survived until the military arrived to kill all survivors, and even then, managed to escape and spread the story. However, he had been bitten by a zombie, causing him to become dependant on a 24-hour drug called Zombrex (which he and Isabela invented) that would fight zombification. Five years later, Frank West went to Fortune City as it was in the midst of a zombie outbreak. After rescuing Chuck Greene, a man who became a hero during a zombie outbreak much like Frank himself had, from a zombie, the two exchanged information they had. Phenotrans, the company that makes Zombrex, had been starting zombie outbreaks to obtain more samples for the drug. The two teamed up to infiltrate and investigate the Phenotrans facility. They learned that there was a cure for zombie infection that was being kept from the public, but were unable to get it. Frank and Chuck swore they would find the cure and stop all the suffering. In Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2, Frank was invited by an unknown girl in the 2nd Tourney after the events of Dead Rising 2: Off the Records. Special Attacks Object Throw (Neutral) Frank will chuck a certain food item depending on his Photography Level. This reaches full screen and is fairly useful for full screen pressure. Snapshot (Side) Frank will hold out his camera and take a picture, causing nearby opponents to be stunned for a second. Snapshot also helps Frank to level up and increase his moveset as well as change his weapons. The higher a combo Frank performs, the faster Frank will level up his abilities as long as he takes a picture. When he takes a picture, he recovers his health. Knee Drop (Up) Frank jumps high and drops straight down in a damaging speed on his knee. Taken straight from Dead Rising. This is normally used to end combos and position yourself right next to your opponent. Giant Swing (Down) A zombie attempts to attack Frank, but Frank grabs the zombie by its legs and swings it, spinning around against the opponent before throwing it. Blue Light Special (Hyper Smash) It is only available after Photography Level 2, Frank grabs a shopping cart with four chainsaws taped to it, and then charges forward with the cart. The cart is based on Steven Chapman's cart from Dead Rising, with a few differences (i.e. chainsaws instead of cleavers). Funny Face Crusher (Final Smash) It is only available after Photography Level 3 and it's an anti-air grab attack. Frank puts a Servbot mask onto the opponent's head so they can't see. He grabs them by the legs, spins them around and throws them. As the dizzied opponent gets up, he runs over and slams their face into the ground. You can increase damage by rotating the controller. Victory Animations # # # Trivia *He's the only character that he cannot use both Hyper Smash and Final Smash, unless if you press Side special. *Frank's rival is a succubus named Lilith. Category:Playable characters Category:Dead Rising characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers